


Steam

by xforesttree



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Zutara, love letter, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Both try to write a letter to confess their love, they aren't equally succesful





	Steam

_I rise with the sun_  
_You rise with the moon_  
_I'm a blazing red_  
_You're an ocean blue_

_Red and blue makes purple_  
_Water and fire makes steam_  
_If I am a nightmare_  
_Then you are a dream_

Zuko puts the pen down and sighs, will he ever be able to write a poem that isn't so cliché and overdone? He doesn't even know whether she'll return his feelings after all, he looks at her he sees everything he's ever wanted, then he looks at himself and sees nothing she deserves. He has never felt a connection like this with anyone else. She completes him, compliments him. She's beautiful, strong, smart, kind...

~~Don't they always say that opposites attract? Well, you~~  
~~You melted the ice that was my heart~~  
~~You make me burn up~~  
~~Zuko I wanted to tell you~~

~~After you opened up to me I~~  
~~Remember sharing our stories when we were caught in the crystals? There's something else~~  
~~I was the first to trust you~~  
~~You were prepared to die for me, I'd do the same~~

Katara throws the crumbled piece of paper into the trash. How hard is it to write one letter? It has to be perfect or she'll be too afraid to present it. What if he doesn't even like her?! She's just some water tribe girl and he's one big mystery. With Aang it's so painstakingly obvious, but she doesn't think of him as more than a friend. With Zuko it's different, more like you're in some daydream. He's everything she's not. He's handsome, strong, wise, caring...


End file.
